


Morning Surprises

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: All in all the house was nice. Filled with a bunch of guys but he liked living here. The younger guys were all sorts of crazy but fun, mixed with chill, depending on which one you talked about. The hyungs were more complicated. And the relationships in the house.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It reads like part of an apartment au, but they all live in a house. It's part house au and part relationship thing. Features wonhui, want to be gyuhao, and jihan

Mingyu really hit the jackpot with finding this house. And that they had a free room because their previous roommate left was just icing on the cake. Close proximity to the university, good amenities, big house, cheap rent because twelve other people lived in it. He had to share a room with two other guys but the room was large and they were cool so it was fine.

All of the other guys in the house were pretty chill though, except during certain times. Like Jihoon in the morning was like a small monster, better left to his own devices. Or that Seungkwan and Seokmin would belt out a song on random, at the most inconvenient times. And if the BooSoonSeok line came together chaos would ensue causing the elder members of the house to come running down the stairs or into the house to shout at them to shut the hell up, depending on which hyung it was.

Joshua, Jun, and Wonwoo would be the ones to unplug the machine if they were doing karaoke or to simply go up to them and slap them on the mouth with their hand muffling their voices. Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jihoon were the ones to come into the house shouting at them to pipe the hell down unless they wanted their asses booted on the street. No one but Joshua had that power really.

The house it seemed was bought by Joshua’s parents for him to live in while he did his stint here in Korea. It was an investment of sorts for them and so the management and rules fell onto Joshua’s lap. He was too nice to kick anyone out unless they absolutely broke one the of sacred rules set by them. But no one did.

Mingyu would’ve just kept on thinking that Joshua was always calm like a trickling fountain, but Vernon, another person living in the house whispered to him during his first dinner there with everyone said, “Josh might look all calm and angel like. But dude. If you piss him off, it’ll be the last thing you’ll ever do.”

Mingyu took one long look at the pretty looking landlord who was all smiles and simply nodded. It was always the quiet ones.

Speaking of quiet ones, he thought at first that Minghao was as sweet as his soft brown hair and quiet voice lilting in slight broken Korean. But no he wasn’t. He learned firsthand one night that Minghao learned wushu for several years before he landed in Korea, and in opening the door to his room, still practiced as Minghao was doing some punches and Mingyu almost got hit. Not to mention with all the time he spent with Minghao he learned that the other guy definitely didn’t go down without a fight. The arguments the two of them got into sometimes, it was loud enough to get Seungkwan running down the hall to scream at them. But still Minghao was cute, and Mingyu valued his life enough to not tell him even if he wanted to date the other guy.

Jun, the flirty older hyung who also hailed from China. Another wushu practicing guy, but much less savage than Minghao. But savage with his words as he laughed at Mingyu when he mentioned that he sort of, kind of wanted to ask Minghao out on a date.

Jun in the midst of his laughter said, “Look Mingyu. You’re cute, and tall and handsome. I guess. But you’re no good for my HaoHao you giant walking germ.” As he opened his mouth to verbally eviscerate Mingyu, Wonwoo came to his rescue.

“Junnie,” he said in that deep voice of his, clamping his hand down on Jun’s mouth. “Let Mingyu try out his luck. You can’t protect Minghao forever. Not to mention he doesn’t appreciate it at all.” He slowly slid his hand away from Jun’s mouth.

“No. Not HaoHao. His mom will kill me and he’s too good for Mingyu,” Jun whined. “Wonwoo, he’s not good enough.”

Wonwoo sighed, putting his hand on Jun’s mouth once again. “I think you need another punishment. Come on. Back to our room.” He turned to Mingyu, “I suggest you wait though to try it with Minghao, asking him out and all. He’s more vicious than he looks.”

And so Mingyu left it like that for the time being. He just had to deal with finding Minghao cute and sexy practically every day. And hiding hard ons. That guy really did a number on him.

All in all the house was nice. Filled with a bunch of guys but he liked living here. The younger guys were all sorts of crazy but fun, mixed with chill, depending on which one you talked about. The hyungs were more complicated. And the relationships in the house.

All Mingyu knew was that Jun and Wonwoo were dating. The rest of them seemed like they were and at other times weren’t. The amount of skinship Soonyoung and Seokmin would show had him looking at them in a head tilt and huge metaphorical question mark on his head. Jihoon and Seungcheol seemed to dance around each other, but both had serious and not so serious relationships with girls from time to time.

Chan was too busy soaking up the university culture to bother. Vernon for all his popularity didn’t seem to have anyone attached to him, except for Seungkwan but both vehemently denied being together. Jeonghan hyung all the other guys told him was giant flirt but he never brought anyone home, ever. He would always hang over them in various degrees of closeness, but he always hung over Joshua the most. Joshua, the pretty landlord, who was also religious, how seriously religious Mingyu didn’t know. But if the cross earring on his ear was anything to go by, decently serious. Yet he spotted times when Jeonghan glommed onto Joshua and the guy let him. He wondered about their relationship status too. Mind you everyone in the house did. No one seemed to be able to give him an answer or whether or not the two were together or just hooking up on occasion.

This morning didn’t leave them wondering anymore. It started out like any other morning, members of the house flitting in and out, grabbing things to go or settling down for breakfast. Joshua walked in yawning, stretching his hands above his head. Nothing out of the ordinary except the shirt he was wearing, and his lack of pants. He wore boxers, but that wasn’t the interesting part. No the interesting part was that he wore on of Jeonghan hyung’s favorite shirts. An oversized long sleeved thing, that the guy sported a good number of times. Now it could be argued that since the two of them roomed together Joshua accidentally borrowed it, but Jeonghan hyung notoriously hoarded his clothes after having let Seungcheol hyung borrow something only to get it back all stretched.

“Josh,” Vernon asked in hushed voice, “is that Jeonghan hyung’s shirt?”

Joshua looked down at his chest and the sleeves, putting down the mug full of coffee he poured. “Oh. It is. Must’ve picked it up by accident.” He turned to Vernon, “Why?”

“No, nothing,” he stuttered.

Seungkwan picked up from there, “It’s Jeonghan hyung’s favorite shirt that’s why. And you’re wearing it for breakfast, without any pants.”

Blushing slightly, Joshua said, “I’m wearing boxers. It’s not like I’m naked down there. I’m not Seungcheol. I wouldn’t traumatize you guys in the morning.”

Wonwoo hummed absentmindedly, “True. I’m tired of seeing him naked by accident. Not my type.”

In a bright laugh from the other end of the table, Seokmin blurted out, “We know your type. Chinese and pretty. Goes by the name of Wen Junhui.”

“At least I’m not single like you,” with a smirk on his face, “or in a some relationship.”

“Hey,” Soonyoung said, putting down his chopsticks.

“Who’s in a some relationship?” Jeonghan’s voice came out from nowhere. He walked into the kitchen, shirtless. Thank god he was wearing pants and he didn’t pull a Seungcheol.

Everyone gaped at him, except for Joshua. Jeonghan walked up to him grabbing Joshua’s coffee mug and took a sip, asking once more, “Who’s in a some relationship?”

But all he was met with was silence. “What’s wrong?”

Seungkwan, ever the brave one, lifted his shaking arm and pointed, “Yo-your back hyung.”

“What about it?” Jeonghan was actually clueless at this point. Completely and utterly confused as to why his dongsaengs were so quiet and shocked; their eyes would fall out at any minute if they kept looking at him with such wide eyes.

“Scratches,” Wonwoo said in a smug voice. He won the bet. He couldn’t wait to tell Jun. Joshua and Jeonghan were definitely fucking.

“Hickies,” Vernon whispered, horrified. He swerved his eyes over to Joshua, who stood by the counter face pink. Zeroing in on the exposed neck as the shirt had slid a bit in all his moving, Vernon let out a little screech. That drew the attention of everyone else to him.

“What’s wrong?” Soonyoung asked.

Vernon quietly pointed towards Joshua’s bite filled neck.

“Oh my gosh,” Seokmin said, voice awed. Apparently the two of them were doing the dirty.

Mingyu let out a small sound. “Is that what I heard when I borrowed the upstairs bathroom last night?” He let out a horrified scream. “I heard someone moaning but I thought it was trick of my brain. It was late. I was tired. I heard some screaming too,” he said in a scared voice.

Joshua blushed even further. Jeonghan laughed. “Looks like you were a little too loud last night babe.”

Smacking Jeonghan on the back, Joshua hissed, “You egged me on you idiot.”

“You sound ever so pretty when you’re moaning though. I can’t help it,” he said with a salacious grin.

Neither of them noticed how Seungkwan’s face turned green and how Vernon looked like he wished he was deaf. He didn’t need to know what Josh got up to. God no. Not his bro.

“Wait,” Wonwoo’s deep voice rang out. “Are you two fucking? Or dating?” He had to know. Fucking and dating were different things. If they were only fucking he won, if they were dating and screwing Jun won.

Jeonghan smirked, pulling Joshua in by the waist. He kissed him on the cheek, reveling in Seokmin and Soonyoung’s faces turning an ashy color. “We are dating.” Jeonghan gave Joshua a kiss to the side of his forehead this time, smirking evilly at how Vernon gagged. “We’ve been dating for a long time now. I’m surprised you guys didn’t catch on.”

“All those times I heard the weird sounds in the middle of the night,” Soonyoung said trailing off.

“Joshua,” Jeonghan said smugly. “He’s really cute when we’re— “

“Hyung!” Seungkwan screamed. “We don’t need to know. We’re happy you two are dating. So happy. Right Vernon?”

“Yea,” he croaked, “Congrats Josh.”

Joshua in his shame just hid his face behind Jeonghan’s bare back. He knew better than to get him to shut up. There were things he could make Jeonghan do and there were some things he couldn’t. Making Jeonghan stop being an evil, smug bastard was one where he had a mild hold over, but right now he was too embarrassed to even try.

“So who’s in that some relationship?” Jeonghan asked all smiles. Evil smiles. Smiles filled with evil.

Something else they warned Mingyu about when he moved in. “Jeonghan hyung may look like an angel and his birthday might be connected but he’s not. He’s not ok,” Vernon and Seokmin had told him in whispered voices. Better to warn the new guy before anything happened. Too late.

Jihoon walked in all zombie like. “What the hell is wrong with all of you?”

“Joshua hyung and Jeonghan hyung are dating,” Seokmin said, looking away at the PDA Jeonghan was giving Joshua.

“All those times I heard weird noises in the night were of them fucking,” Soonyoung said in a quiet voice. If they listened well enough there were some slight tremors as he said those words.

Scoffing Jihoon said, “You guys didn’t know? These two have been together since I freaking moved in. I was like their second tenant. Before that it was like veritable love nest here. Disgusting.” He shook his head grabbing the coffee pot, totally ignoring the looks of horror and surprise on everybody but Jeonghan’s and Joshua’s faces.

 


	2. Surprises Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I ask for some sort of Jihan sequel of Morning Surprises? ˊ▽ˋ) Something like a brief overview of how they were when Jihoon moved in

“Thanks,” Jihoon said as Joshua put a box of clothes down.

“No problem. Come to me if you have any questions about the house that I didn’t answer before,” he answered back.

“Got it.” Jihoon gave a tiny salute.

Joshua met Jeonghan as he walked down the stairs. “Hey.”

Jeonghan moved close and kissed him lightly. “How’s Jihoon moving in?”

“Fine,” Joshua said as Jeonghan pulled back.

Jeonghan let out a tiny sigh. “New tenants are cool and all but that seriously cuts down on the amount of PDA we can do.”

Punching Jeonghan lightly, Joshua said, “It’s fun. To have new people living in the house. That’s what it’s for anyhow.”

They walked into the kitchen, where Jeonghan hugged him from behind, letting out a whine. “But all the sex we had in different places in the house without worrying about other people. I miss it.”

Joshua lightly smacked Jeonghan’s forehead. “Yea, well once we let Seungcheol move in because he was desperate it meant that we had to lose the newlywed mentality.”

“I don’t want toooo,” he said in Joshua’s ear. “Don’t you remember how fun it was having sex against the kitchen counter? Or against the hallway wall.”

Joshua blushed and nearly moved his hands to his ears to stop hearing Jeonghan’s voice in his ears. “Yes. But there are other people here now. So, we can’t.” He pulled a wry smile, “My back thanks that too. A bed is much softer.”

“So more sex on the bed then?” Jeonghan pushed his hips lightly against Joshua’s ass.

Sighing Joshua nodded, feeling Jeonghan’s minor erection. “Yes. Where else would we have it? And before you say anything we’re not having sex until tonight so no.” He pushed Jeonghan away and moved to make dinner.

* * *

The next morning Jihoon crawled out of his room, a tiny expression of anger and confusion on his face. He grunted a good morning to Joshua who handed him a mug of coffee and nodded to Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Sitting down he graciously accepted a plate of eggs and toast. As he wolfed down the food and drank some coffee, he carefully said, “You know that if you’re loud enough the voices carry.”

The three of them looked at him curiously.

He cleared his throat. He wanted to duck his head and blush, but he instead looked into his cup. “I heard you two last night. You have quite the voice Joshua hyung.”

Joshua covered his mouth in horror. Seungcheol started to laugh like a hyena. He was so used to it he forgot how Jihoon would deal with it.

Jeonghan smirked at him. “We can move you down to the first floor. You won’t hear us then.”

Jihoon nodded. “Yea. That might be good.”


End file.
